The Future for Rachel and Jesse
by GleeLover24
Summary: This is what I imagine would happen if Rachel had joined Vocal Adrenaline and if Glee was run by Disney and everything worked out happy. I like it, but what ever. :D


One day, Miss Rachel Barbara Berry met Jesse Saint James in a happened next? They fell in love. So it goes, Rachel letter the freaks and bullies in New Directions at McKinley High and joined Vocal Adrenaline at Carmel High, to be with Jesse. That year, they went on to win Nationals with their performance of an original medley of songs from famous Broadway musicals. Rachel even performed the required ballad of On My Own from Les Miserables. The other songs they performed were "Jelicle Cats" from _Cats_, "Castle on A Cloud" from _Les Miserables, _and ending with "So Long Farewell" from _The Sound of Music_. Rachel's rendition was the one thing that pushed them over the top and gave them that win. That was the year that Jesse graduated. He decided to attend Ohio State before starting his broadway career. The next two years, Vocal Adrenaline again took the national title. The year was 2012, and Rachel Barbara Berry was graduating Carmel High. She decided to attend Ohio State for college to be with Jesse, her still current boyfriend. While in college, She and Jesse tried out for the lead roles in Les Miserables, and they both got them. When Jesse graduated, their relationship became strained because he went off to New York City to star in the Broadway revival of Oklahoma as Curley. Rachel finished her schooling, and in 2016 when she graduated, she visited Jesse in New York and landed an audition for Laurie. Two months later, she got a call from the director. He told her that she had blown him out of the water and that the current Laurie was prepared to step down from her leading role and be the understudy for Rachel. Rachel was so excited, she began to scream and jump around to a degree that Jesse ran in to the room while cooking them a romantic dinner of macaroni and cheese. Jesse had no clue what was going on and Rachel could not articulate what had just happened, so Jesse just asked the person on the phone what had happened. When he found out the good nows, that he and Rachel would be starring nest to each other on broadway, he dropped the spoon he was using, picked Rachel up, and started to dance with her. After Three years of _Oklahoma!_ on Broadway, it was going to go on a national tour, but Rachel and Jesse didn't want to leave New York, so they said goodbye to their castrates and looked for new jobs. It was just their luck that as _Oklahoma!_ was leaving, _Funny Girl_ was coming off of a national tour back on Broadway. Both Rachel and Jesse auditioned, with their records preceding them, it was no wonder that they were both casted as the leads and love interests. After three more years of _Funny Girl_ on Broadway, they too went back on tour. This left Rachel and Jesse with a hard choice. They could either try another show, or retire. They decided to give it one more shot with_ Evita, _and what do **you** think happened? Yep, Rachel was cast as Evita and Jesse was cast as Juan. Three fun years of singing, dancing, and acting passed again, and Rachel and Jesse decided they had had enough to retire. Rachel had fulfilled her dreams. Jesse had one more dream to make true, which is what he did on the last performance night. Rachel had already given her final word of thanks to everyone that helped her and everyone who had tried to bring her down, so now it was Jesse's turn. He began and thanked everyone that he wanted to, and then he said "I actually have one more thing I would like to do." He started. "Rachel, can you come over here?" He asked as he beckoned her over. When she arrived over where he was, she was confused. He began to recite the speech he had practiced and memorized since the day they sang together in the library.

"Rachel Barbara Berry,' Jesse said, looking directly into her eyes. "I love you so much. Oh I promised myself I wasn't going to cry." He said as tears started to fill his eyes. "Rach, I've loved you ever since I heard young at the library. I knew then and there that I had to have you and no one else. I don't want to loose you after this show…"

"Oh Jesse, you wont loose me." Rachel interrupted.

"Rach, Shut up! I need to ask you something important." Jesse said as the audience laughed at Rachel's rebuking. "Rachel Barbara Berry," He continued. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said as he reached into his back pocket, "Which is why I am asking," He said as he knelt down on one knee whole Rachel got wide eyed. "Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me?"

The audience gasped and there was a dead silence as Rachel stood there in shock.

"Rachel?" Jesse asked. She hadn't said anything yet. Tears were in her eyes, she put her hand to her mouth and nodded, 'Yes.'

The crowd. Went. Wild.

Jesse rose from the floor and smiled an enormous smie into the kiss they shared center stage. He picked her up and spun her around three times. They took a final bow and ran off stage as the audience applauded and cried happy tears. They then headed home to start planning.

They were married on June 12, 2026 in the Wedding Pavilion at the Grand Floridian in Orlando. They lived happily ever after, having five kids. They had two boys and three girls. Jesse named two of them and Rachel named three. They had Shelby, Finn, Quinn, Noah, and Barbara. They all lived happily ever after in their New York City studio apartment just three blocks away from the theatre where they visit very frequently.


End file.
